Delicate Love
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Who ever said some Kokuchi don't have their affect? After Akira is bitten by a 'unique' Kokuchi, Shirogane will have to deal with a new trouble. Time for the silver haired man to show off his parenting skills! Indefinite hiatus.
1. I

**A/N: Hiya :D Most or several probably know/remember for another fic I made. Well, since I so glad most enjoyed it, I'm like, "What the heck?" So, I present you _another _Monochrome Factor story! YAY! XD Please no flames cause you wouldn't like to bring someone down ;P Read, Review, Enjoy. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: This will be put up _once_ and only once so let me make it clear. I do NOT own any characters _nor _this anime. Got it? Good.**

**Summary: **Who ever said some Kokuchi don't have their affect? After Akira is bitten by a 'unique' Kokuchi, Shirogane will have to deal with a new trouble. Time for the silver haired man to show off his parenting skills!

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

**D**elicate **L**ove

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

**Prologue**

The night sky was beautiful as the sky illuminated on the streets, well, that's what you would be thinking if you weren't attacked by a pack of shadow monsters that want to kill you or posses you. Akira shadow's has been eliminating every single Kokuchi that has confronting him with his sharp daggers. Those blood red orbs scanned the surroundings until he let out a sigh, "That's probably all of them." The male whispered out, as he scanned the surrounding area one more time, he dropped his guard for what seemed like three seconds which was his own fatality. Too little to late, he turned his head to see the Kokuchi bite into his arm, it didn't hurt as much since the monster's bite didn't dig into his skin since the white haired man managed to eliminate the monster in time.

Akira returned to his usually self when he gets the silent nod from Shirogane. As he touched his arm, he winced at the pain now that it felt unbearable. Both took a stop Master's bar where the man examined the wound. After all the pain was gone, Akira decided it was time to hit home. As the pair walked inside, the dirty blond examined his shirt. It looked baggier than before, including his pants. He shook off the feeling when he entered the bath and fell sleep that night, unaware what was truly happening.

To his body: and to himself.

Then quickly a new day arise.

Shirogane awoke when he looked around for his partner who wasn't even in the room. A slight panic overcame him when he saw a small lump under the covers that was . . . moving. The gloved hand reached out to the sheets where the lump was trashing about. When Shirogane pulled the sheets from the bed, he swore his eyes were deceiving him. Or was it a dream? Or just something!

"Shiwogane!"

"Oh dear. . ."

The tall man stared at a_ smiling _Akira.

Except, instead of being a tall teen he was; now Akira was the average size of a three year old. No, correction, he is a three year old.

"This is troublesome." The blue orbed man sighed.

All the while, Akira was just smiling and poking his stomach, "Hungwy."

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

**. . . :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, yet another fic out of pure boredom! The real fun might start in the first two chapters or so :3  
Now review! :O Do it, do it, do it, c'mon, y'know you wanna! Remember, no flames and etc.  
Also, pretty much short since it's just the prologue! Next one, I insure you, will be longer! Yippe!**


	2. II

**A/N: You know what? I told myself, "Alright me! Get the plan: Don't get distracted. Don't go to youtube where the distraction begins. Update the story! RAWR!" In the end, I _did _get distracted and watched some episodes of Pokemon on youtube then I began listening to music and reading yaoi mangas. Then when I look at the clock I was like, "Oh hell. C'mon! Start working on it!" Then again I went to veoh and saw the new 2 episodes 12&13 of monochrome factor. Lol. Now finally I'm actually concentrating. XDDD**

**Summary: **Who ever said some Kokuchi don't have their affect? After Akira is bitten by a 'unique' Kokuchi, Shirogane will have to deal with a new trouble. Time for the silver haired man to show off his parenting skills!

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

**D**elicate **L**ove

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

Shirogane never did have those types of experiences where he had to cook, none the less eat much or at all. There was nothing else he could, so here was, the Shin that was reduced into preparing a meal to Akira—well, a miniature form of Akira—when he barely knew how to cook. The cooking shows didn't help, all they showed were difficult meals not breakfast for kids. The blue orbed look in the freezer, luckily there was an instant meal. Paying no attention to the expiration date he looked at the instructions:

**Step 1:** Place it in the microwave. . .

Though, he didn't read the rest of it or the warning which was in red bold letters: **REMOVE THE SOY SAUCE AND FOIL. BOTH ARE HIGHLY FLAMMABLE.**

He pressed the auto defrost button and leaned his head against the table. A thought came to mind in the last minute: he should have just gone to Aya or Master. As the silver haired sulked he had no idea the tiny Akira entered the kitchen with only a large shirt that practically dragged him as he walked. His large green orbs watched in amusement as a little fire began to arise inside the microwave. He began to laugh, like any cute sounding child would, the flame began flickering. Soon enough, Akira got bored of the sight, "Shiwogane!"

He lifted up his head; his eyes were still closed as he approached the microwave. When his eye opened, the tall man panic and in just a few the microwave exploded along with its contents. He managed to grab Akira into his arms from any harms done, as he looked around he sighed. It was official, Shirogane needed help, and he couldn't handle this on his own no matter how much it would've sounded nice. There was also another problem on hand: kids hated taking a bath. Even though Shirogane manage to cover him some soy sauce landed on Akira's face and hair.

"You're all dirty now. You need a bath."

His green eyes turned large, little droplets of tears from the corner of his eyes, his little hands bawled up on his eyes, "I don't wanna! No bath, no bath!" Akira's crying became louder then he began hiccupping. Shirogane sighed but still carried Akira in his arms, gently patting his back, and like Akira, Shirogane almost felt like sulking mentally. As they entered the bathroom, the Shirogane turned the handle and waited until the water was warm enough, for some reason he found bubble soap in the closet—if Akira turns back to normal Shirogane plans on asking him about the bubble soap—and adding it into the water. He shut his blue eyes and quickly took Akira's shirt off and placed him in the tub. At first Akira seemed to be calming down then he quickly grew adjust to the bubble bath.

Shirogane stepped out of the bathroom to look for towels, feeling slightly uneasy about leaving the small dirty blond in the bathtub, and guess what? His instincts were right. As the silver haired man rushed back to the bathroom, he slipped as the water was overflowing from the bathroom, when he opened the door, Akira quickly dashed past him with soap suds all over his small body. He ran downstairs, cheering something about, "I Fwee!"

"Come back here!"

Shirogane tried his best not to slip on the soap that was brought upon with the water, his mind was running with endless thoughts that he left out the most important thing: turning off the water. When Shirogane grabbed the little Akira, the door opened with two people who smiled quickly faltered and had their mouths wide open.

"Akira?" The two people were perplexed, they just watched Akira struggling to out of the man's grasp.

"Oh, hello there."

The two at the doorway: Aya and Kengo, exchanged looks and turned their attention back at Akira and the water that was slowly pouring down from the stairs.

.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.

**A/N: Heehee, let you're imagination run wild. Everyone kept wondering what a chibi version of Akira would look like. I can't draw for my life but if some one out there that has great art skills and would present me and the reviewers a picture on deviantart I shall love you forever more. XD I like making these chapter short for some reason. yet I'm the type of person who usually writes longer than this. Maybe little by little things will get longer . . . Maybe. Well, review now! And remember, no flames.**

**:D**


	3. III

**A/N****: I feel awful. I have so many hits, reviews (for just two stinkin' chapters), favs, and alerts! I lost my touch, I haven't seen the show in forever. I barely remember things, and yet I have the first volume on MF in my mini bookcase xD Which is why I forced myself to make something new. I'm just going to inform you this: if it took this long for just the third chapter, imagine when I make the fourth? Or even fifth! Furthermore, these chapters will (probably) stay short. I feel more comfortable, even though I can do much lengthier things. My best (in my view) of a nice description based fic would be** _Picture Perfect_**. Don't look at it; it is a **Kirarin Revolution** fic. Total girly show I watched back then. -w-;; Ah! I'm still the same author, this is no imposter. I just grew bored of my old pen name. xD**

**Summary****: **Who ever said some Kokuchi don't have their affect? After Akira is bitten by a 'unique' Kokuchi, Shirogane will have to deal with a new trouble. Time for the silver haired man to show off his parenting skills!

* * *

**D**elicate **L**ove

* * *

Aya never expected this much of a fuss to happen, problems just get piling and piling as the time went by. As she comes out of a convenience store, her eyes spot a wandering Kengo just looking as purely gloomy and dragging his feet on the barren cracked pedestrian walkways. He rambled loudly, mentioning his sibling and being locked out. She sighed deeply once Kengo spotted her; he had a gleam of fear in the beginning which was then overcome with hope. Joyfully he greeted her without further notice, but all his attempts of being a _good_ lad went in vain once she rejected his plead to stay over at Aya's - he was desperate, sweaty, and absolutely famished.

Without a doubt she would reject a male to stay in her household, no less if that same male was _Kengo_ out of all people. Which is why she came up with an idea: why not let this chatty blond stay with his _best friend_? With that resolution they headed off on the path to Akira's, her mind grew uneasy if she should stop by and leave the item she purchased at home. In the end, they did as such and stalled more time because of it. But the ebony haired teen felt ill feeling in the pit of her stomach when Akira's home is just around the block. She couldn't identify what made her feel so prickly at this point, but the same feeling grew forceful once they were at the doorstep.

They put on their best smiles—Kengo did not even have to try, he was grinning and trying to contain his excitement—and Aya hesitantly turned the knob on the door. It was hushed for a moment until they met the silver haired man holding a small child with a mighty resemblance to a miniature version of Akira. Their mouth were wide agape, very much bewildered by the child that they just had to confirm it, "Akira?" The two teens asked in unison, her eyes squinted to see a trail of water flowing down the staircase, followed by endless amount of soapy bubbles and the meek scent cinnamon.

As they were greeted by said silver haired, the three 'adults' discussed the matter of the odd transformation from teenaged Akira to what he is now. What they never did—or point out for the matter—mention to where did the small child go after Kengo and Aya made their sudden arrival. His little legs had difficulty making up the staircase of doom. Akira cried and no one came to his side when he hit his small head on the gelid metal railings. He poked the bruise for any signs of blood. He was very thankful it only hurt than bleed, but it still _hurt_. His fingers made its way to his head to soothe the pain away, but then the little cogs in his brain felt like functioning to arrive at his room as quickly as possible, then finally back downstairs to get some ice on his head.

So the small Akira sprints forward—being more careful since the soap and water has not dried or has not fully been absorbed in the carpet—to get some clothes on his nude soapy body.

But back downstairs where they still discussed the matter, Shirogane placed one hand on his cheek, deep in contemplation if this ordeal can possibly be solved. No one held the answer, but Kengo snickered like a fool and hummed a tune of amusement. The two pairs of eyes directed on the bemused blonde, but he spoke before anyone could ask, "Y'know, I read about this before-"

Aya sympathetically reassured Shirogane with a light pat on the back, "_We'll_ solve this somehow."

"H-hey! I can help too!" Kengo blurted out, faking he was hurt for a quick second until his amber eyes strayed away to a delectable cookie left on the table, "Fine." Kengo said firmly, attempting to look serious and was evidently failing, "I got a _glimpse_ of this one soap opera my sis was watching when she sulking about being single. The same situation happened. The guy suddenly gets turned into a kid! So the girl came up with one good idea."

Kengo's eyes went back on the cookie, his gaze glued on it like it held the answers to the universe, _or_ the solution to his rumbling stomach. Aya growled mildly, snapping him out of daze to nervously continue, "S-sorry. Heh…anyway! She gave him a lot of love since that was her ex-boyfriend and waited it out. He turns back to normal and they end up happ—d-don't look at me like that! It was the final episode I took a _glimpse _of! She explained it herself in the finale!"

The ebony haired girl rubbed her temples, frustrated yet puzzled. As much as the soap opera sounds like a heap of rubbish with a mushy clichéd ending, it sounds like a reasonable answer. Whether it will work will depend on time and patience with this small reckless Akira. Maybe even going to Master sounds like a waste of time, however it could be an alternative much later. Speaking of tiny Akira, her ears perked to a clatter of items hitting against each other as they all twitched to the sound of a broken objects. And simultaneously they follow the sound of broken glass, arriving in the kitchen to see the freezer wide open, and finally a trembling Akira in an oversized sky-blue shirt.

So small and so frail when the brunette shielded his head with his arms from the broken glass cups and porcelain plates, the fragments scattered around the wooden chair Akira is perched on. From the looks of it, the brunette might have tried to open the freezer with both hands—lacking is strength was a positively horrible attribute of being a child and the chair rested there to even reach said freezer—but in the progress he might of tipped the glass and plates with too much power opening the freezer. No one moved, too shocked to force any muscle in their body to scoop up the sobbing brunette.

This is why both Shirogane and Aya were surprised that it was Kengo who picked the small child awkwardly by the armpits. His large green pools glittered in the light because of the tears, and this little Akira has hair messier and shorter from his teen years. His miniature hand wipes away the small amount of mucus sniveling from his nostrils. The blond gave a goofy smile, followed by some sorts of strange faces that eventually got Akira laughing like the bubbly child he was a few minutes ago, also clapping his small hands together for the different faces Kengo made.

Kengo then plopped Akira in Shirogane's arm, his blue eyes blinked in confusion when the blond teen grinned again and let his arm lean on Aya's shoulder. She got the message, although the touch is very unnecessary, "We'll do you the favor of going clothes shopping. Akira can't stay still and might wreak havoc if we even bore him in the aisles or if we don't get him something he doesn't like."

Kengo nodded, "Yeah! _Aya_ will do that while I-"

The ebony haired twitched, she grabbed his ear and dragged him to the front door, "You're coming with me." She waved goodbye to the pair standing perfectly still—awkward in the least—and dragged her shopping partner to the world of clothes, more preferably children's clothes. The door was left only slightly open, which meant Shirogane can clearly hear Kengo whining from across this house.

"And you--" the silver haired said suddenly, receiving a small gasp from brunette. "--be more careful! That was very dangerous, Akira!"

The brunette grunted, squirmed out of Shirogane's grasp, and then plopped himself on the floor. His green eyes glared deeply into Shirogane's ocean hues, "Meanie!" the small child hissed, his little legs climbs up the steps and leaves a blinking Shin dumbfounded and slightly hurt.

"How difficult…"

It has only just begun.

.●.●.●.

**A/N****: I don't do those prefixes in my fics. I only did it for** _Picture Perfect_**, but that will be the last time. So no -kun, -chan, etc. Anyway. Short like the last, to be honest I was surprised it took me this long to think of something as lame to write. Sorry, I lost my confidence again. I actually do a lot better… Make my day! Review~ :D**


	4. IIII

**A/N****: At least it wasn't a lengthy wait this time. High school sucks and it bores the living life out of me. The classes are too easy even when I'm in honors. I'm getting really bored. D: I'm gonna admit something now, chapter 1-2 is at the time I just began watching the show. And I just finished it recently (actually, a while ago). So I don't know if I'm gonna add extra characters. Anyone else got pissed off by the ending? D: It was so open that makes it sound like it will have a second season…but _nooooo_. It won't. :I My eyes formed little tears...Shirogane. ;~; And the game? Fawk the Mary Sue to the bloody ninth circle of hell. Sheeeet. -.-;;**

**Summary****: **Who ever said some Kokuchi don't have their affect? After Akira is bitten by a 'unique' Kokuchi, Shirogane will have to deal with a new trouble. Time for the silver haired man to show off his parenting skills!

* * *

**D**elicate **L**ove

* * *

The television.

What a wonderful invention to calm to savage beast, but in this case it would be referred to a children's bundle of pure energy. Shirogane could not be sure whether to be thankful to this machinery projecting silly characters beating the life out of each other with any sort of tacky weapon. He sighed, '_Violence has no boundaries.' _And then came down to the real problem: after three devastating pressuring hours bluntly ignored or shooed away from small Akira, Shirogane was partially upset that Akira would rather have his attention focused on the television. And once the commercials pop up from time to time the silver haired man sees the brunette just walk into the kitchen for a snack and pass Shirogane like he was never there to begin with.

Like a_ ghost_.

Akira was clearly blocking Shirogane from sight, and unmistakably enjoying every moment of it. Now one thing is definite: Akira is devious as a child with no conscious or those little guardians that can tell from right and wrong. It has been day one with Akira being a small child, but it feels like a never-ending excruciating hellish life for the poor silver haired man. Speaking of the hellish day, three hours has passed and still no sign of Aya or her faithful carefree partner Kengo who might be the very reason for the wait: he can be just as bad as a child when distracted by something he likes. Shirogane pinched the bridge of his nose in trifling exasperation, dragging himself to the kitchen where he pulled up a seat and just sat for the sake of his remaining sanity.

He is practically a ghost one way or another to Akira who is busy climbing over the countertop, small hands digging into a jar for a handful of cookies this commercial break. Blue eyes watch the small child feeding himself the sweet confection and grinning radiantly, eyes closed and giggling to the sugar sensation lingering Akira's tongue, tiny legs swaying back and forth on the countertop. Large green eyes gazed back the pools of blue, adverting to the opposite side to display just how much Akira is displeased with Shirogane after being scowled at. Shirogane shook his head, slouching forward and burying his face in his arms.

Akira bit down on his cookie, looking back at Shirogane whilst a strong churn in his stomach that made him drop his cookie. He jumps off the countertop and walks his small little body—thus dragging the large sky-blue shirt along the way—and gripping the Shin's braid in his small hand. The brunette knit his eyebrows when the first tug did not give much of an affect to stir the man, so he pulled more forcefully the second time and lifted Shirogane's head with succession; Akira gave a childish smile promptly getting Shirogane to arch a brow at him.

"Shiwogane…I'm sarry." Akira admitted, fumbling with the braid and nervous whether or not Shirogane will bother to _forgive_ him, "Uhh, 'ookie?" The small three-year old lifted up a cookie as an act of truce.

The Shin smiled, gently ruffling the brunette's hair with his gloved hand. He lifted Akira to his lap, his blue eyes gazing deep into Akira's green ones. The child felt the wavering feeling has been lifted; only now he felt a little warm in his cheeks. He remembered just a few moments ago when the television was showing a little kid kissing their parent after an apology on the cheek, which means any location should be just fine…

The brunette placed the cookie on the table, lifting his head and kissing Shirogane quickly on the lips and settling back on the man's lap with a bubbly giggle, "I saw on tele'sion."

Shirogane's eyes were wide as saucers and fixed on the small child, apparently he hasn't found out when kissing the wrong sex can lead to trouble or misconception. The quick peck was sweet and tasted like the cookie the brunette just ate, he would never get so lucky if Akira was back to his original teenage form – hell, he tried best to stay as far away from Shirogane as he possibly can or avoid any possible intimate moments. Despite the wide age gap between Akira and Shirogane to this point, it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of green-eyed child by the state he is in.

Shirogane broke a piece of the cookie left stranded on table, plopped half of it in his mouth and offered the other half to Akira – just one more touch of those sweet and smooth lips…

"--oh _yeah_? Then what would you do if an old guy in leather came out of nowhere and starts wiggling his ass?" chimed Kengo's voice from behind the entrance door, the loud noise of a turning knob emits from the living room to the kitchen as Shirogane's mind goes into a frenzy for two reasons: the pair are back from shopping, and two – the silver haired dropped a bait for Akira to merrily bite into, thus meaning Aya and Kengo might walk into a lip-lock—no cookie present or seen—between a three-year old and a man.

Life bites.

* * *

**A/N****: Anyone feeling...uncomfortable with the pedo-ish theme going on? Although it's not wrong considering Akira is at a good age...hope you guys are alright with it. (I'm a yaoi fan of all kind, which even means shota. I'm use to it.) Nothing explicit is ever gonna happen, so cool yer heads off. I don't even think Shirogane eats—if I remember correctly—but let me make it that he does from time to time. :DD Heh, short as EVA~ x3 It think I left the last part and described it all confusing and such. Ummm...good luck, pay no heed, and review? ^w^;;**


End file.
